En épocas de guerra
by patriot117
Summary: En un guerra solo hay destrucción, muerte, sangre... matas o te matan es la ley que rige a todos por igual, pero, ¿acaso en épocas de guerra puede existir la compasión o el amor?


**Épocas de Guerra**

En épocas de guerra, ¿existe la piedad, la compasión, el amor? Tal vez nadie o pocos se han hecho esa pregunta. ¿Será acaso que no todos nuestros enemigos son malvados? ¿En realidad hay un bueno y uno malo en las guerras? Lo único seguro es que hay muerte, destrucción, ambición de pocos logrado por sacrifico de muchos. Una guerra. Millones de lágrimas. ¿Todo soldado es desalmado o solo está programado para luchar por su nación? Preguntas y respuestas escritas con tinta roja. Matt escribía en su diario en la soledad que le permitía su despacho en las barracas esa tarde antes de partir a la guerra. Soldado por selección no comprendía muchas cosas de los últimos años.

Hace poco más de diez años se desato la guerra entre las dos potencias del mundo actual. Diferentes ideales, ambiciones y recursos desataron una guerra como jamás en la historia de la humanidad. Las dos guerras mundiales comparadas con esta nueva parecerían solo una pelea entre dos bandas callejeras. Esta si era una guerra mundial, cada país de cada rincón del planeta se vio involucrada de una u otra forma a las acciones bélicas. El mundo se encontraba devastada, y no solo estructuralmente sino más bien en la ética, moral y bien común en las personas.

Matar. Sobrevivir. Egocentrismo. Envidia. Patriotismo. Eso es lo inculcado en nuestras generaciones jóvenes, peleas o mueres así de simple. Matt lo reconocía, nacido en épocas de paz era testigo de lo que presenciaba en los nuevos cadetes; que llegaba nuevos cada día. La vida ya no era vida. El sol ya no brillaba como antes, el viento ya no refrescaba, el agua no saciaba la sed, la palabra _piedad_ ya no existía en el vocabulario. Ver como el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar deplorable le hacía cuestionarse si seguir luchando era el camino correcto. Quizás eso jamás lo sabría.

— Teniente — la voz de uno de sus cadetes lo devolvió a su despacho.

— Diga, Cadete Drenard.

— La comandante Ruivo solicita su presencia en la sala de conferencia — informo erguido un joven cadete de no más de veinte años.

Cada vez los reclutaban más jóvenes, pensó el rubio que asintió dándole permiso de salida al cadete que con reverencia militar dio media vuelta y se perdió de su vista.

Cerro su libreta donde escribía sus pensamientos, lo guardo en el cajón de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a donde le solicitaban. Se acomodó el uniforme y salió de su despacho. Al cruzar la puerta del edificio donde estaba vio un amplio campo militar, cadetes entrenando en diferentes disciplinas, helicópteros sobrevolando, y uno que otro alto oficial dando órdenes. Todos sin excepción se encontraban tan lejos de casa que ahora podrían decir que ese terreno lodoso con árboles de fondo era su hogar.

Camino con elegancia entre todos sus compañeros de muerte que le saludaban mientras pasaba por frente de ellos. Matt era temido, respetado y admirado por tantos gracias a sus acciones en combate. Era una leyenda. Sin embargo, cada acto que lo llevo a tal título lo perseguían por las noches. La imprudencia de la juventud cobraba factura a su edad de cuarenta años. El edificio al que se dirigía era uno alto de unos seis pisos, y tan ancho como una cancha de futbol. Las oficinas de la ITC, siglas para Inteligencia y Tácticas de la Coalición.

— Señor — le saludo una pelirroja al verlo entrar —. La comandante le espera, por favor, sígame.

La joven de nombre Sora Takenouchi era la secretaria militar de la comandante Angelina Ruivo. La siguió hasta unas puertas dobles de madera fina, la escasez de recursos no se reflejaba en los aposentos de los altos mandos. Una voz dio permiso de entrar, Sora abrió ambas puertas para dejar ver el gigantesco despacho de la comandante. El teniente paso por un lado de la cadete, dio el último paso que lo dejo a un metro de la mesa de la comandante que miraba unos papales. Las puertas de pronto se escucharon que se cerraban a su espalda.

Impecable el rubio se quedó parado sin mover un solo musculo frente a la comandante que no le prestaba atención. Fueron unos cinco minutos hasta que la mujer de corta cabellera obscura levanto la vista para ver a su teniente mirando al horizonte. De reojo el teniente pudo ver como la comandante le sonreirá, no era de extrañar que le gustara el respeto y la lealtad que le mostraba.

— Me han informado que el asentamiento de la URS en Liverpool se encuentra rodeada por nuestras tropas —. Hablo con voz suave la comandante, eso contrastaba con sus facciones—. Pronto podremos recuperar ese territorio.

— Esa es una buena noticia.

— ¿Ya estás listo para partir a Polonia?

Polonia, el primer ataque a gran escala para tomar el país que nos dará una posición táctica hacia el corazón de nuestros enemigos. Se lo que se avecina. Masacre.

— Mi división está listo.

— Eso me agrada — la comandante analizaba de pies a cabeza a su teniente —. Espero que de nuevo hagas factible tu título. Matt el despiadado.

— ¿Alguna vez he fallado?

La comandante solo sonríe de una manera maliciosa, le encanta tenerme de su lado, contar con alguien tan cruel como lo es ella. Si leyera mi diario y los escrito en el de los últimos dos meses se decepcionaría por de mí.

— Bueno, para lo que te he llamado es para una misión especial hecho a tu medida.

— Usted dirá, comandante.

(-)

Las hélices de los helicópteros provocan que el aire se agite y con ellos la vestimenta verde militar de los hombres y mujeres que corren decididos adentrarse en los amplios y monstruosos vehículos aéreos. Matt va animando gritando cosas como que quien muera hoy se las verán consigo en el infierno, y cosas parecidas. Sabe que van a un matadero del que no todos saldrán vivos, por lo mismo no quiere ver el rostro de sus solados; no por el momento. Al que si ve y distingue a lo lejos es a su similar Taichi, su mejor amigo en todo ese campamento de extraños. Le hace un gesto que entiendo como "nos vemos del otro lado", responde con el mismo movimiento de cabeza a lo que le sonríe y se introduce en su vehículo.

Se adentro a una cabina amplia de metal, sus soldados ya están en sus asientos ansiosos. Unos temerosos otros emocionados. Camina entre las hileras de hombres y mujeres. Unos le saludan otros solo observan el suelo. Estos hombres han sido elegidos para el ataque más atrevido que la CNL ha planeado. Conocido como Strike Fast. Si lograban el objetivo — hacerse con el país — la Coalición de las Naciones Libres estaría cerca de ganar la guerra. O eso decían.

Las helicópteros comenzaron a levantar el vuelo, y con ello las esperanzas y miedos de los soldados jóvenes. Los veteranos se mostraba ansioso por poder jalar del gatillo, usar sus cuchillos de guerra para abrir al enemigo, cualquier acto bélico que les permitiera asesinar. ¿En que se ha convertido el mundo? Los pensamientos de Matt iban más allá de los que pudiera tener de joven y todo por lo ocurrido en Francia meses atrás.

El cielo gris tronaba sobre una feroz batalla en la ciudad de la luces como era conocida en su época de paz. Las fuerzas de la Unión del Régimen Socialista estaban acabando con las divisiones de la CNL en la ciudad, la derrota estaba asegurada y más para el teniente que estaba en la primera línea de defensa. Matas o te matan. La regla básica de la guerra, la que todos conocen y que en épocas de guerra todos abrazan para justificar sus acciones.

Rodeados Matt sabía que todo estaba preparado para morir. El edificio en el que sus tropas y él se encontraba estaba sitiado, solo quedo bajar las armas, una decisión que en esa época jamás hubiera aceptado, pero su superior la dio y como buen soldado acato. Salieron uno a uno en fila con las manos en la nuca siendo apuntados por los rifles de batalla enemigos. Odiando la situación, el rubio preferiría haber seguido luchando hasta el final y no darles la satisfacción a sus adversarios de asesinarlo en un fuselaje.

— Ordénelos en una hilera — hablo en ruso el comandante de las tropas de la URS.

— ¡Deje vivir a mis hombres! — grito el comandante de las tropas de la CNL —. No es necesario derramar más sangre.

_Idiota, _fue el pensamiento de Matt. Al final todos estarían muertos sin importar lo que hiciera, en caso de que le hicieran caso — lo que jamás sucedería ya que el mismo no lo haría — los matarían a todos después de ser torturados.

— ¡Cállate escoria de la CNL! — la actitud del otro líder, de su similar, le pareció más de su puesto a Matt que su superior. En esos momentos solo los débiles permitirían dejar vivir al adversario. ¡Venga! Ordénelos en hilera.

El comandante de la CNL se adelantó a un paso antes de caer de rodillas. Cuanta debilidad podría haber en ese hombre, preferiría que ya lo asesinaran antes de seguir viendo a su superior de esa manera.

— ¡Se los ruego! — imploraba derrotado, humillado el comandante.

Las risas entre los soldados enemigos no se hizo esperar, le apuntaba y decían cosas en su idioma que no necesito entender para saber que eran burlas. Pena ajena era lo que sentía en aquella ocasión, nunca imagino que estuviera bajo el mando de un sujeto tan poco honorable. Ese pensamiento se fue deteriorando con el paso del tiempo, y comenzó esa misma tarde lluviosa.

El Comandante de la URS sacó su pistola harto de las palabras de su similar derrotado. Le apunto el cañón directo a su cabeza, solo era cuestión de jalar el gatillo para detener esos patéticos llantos y suplicas estúpidas. Sin que nadie lo esperase, ni imaginase una cadete joven se interpuso entre su comandante y el del rubio. Atónitos todos miraban como la mujer levantaba sus brazos impidiendo que su superior accionara el gatillo.

— ¡No lo haga! — hablo en francés —. Se debe dar cuartel a los heridos enemigos al igual que los que se rinden.

— ¡Quítate, cadete! — hablo entre dientes un sulfurado comandante.

— Señor, esto no es correcto.

Matt en ese momento no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía, esa acción tan… diferente a lo que venía viendo en la guerra, a lo que le enseñaron en la academia, lo que su nación le inculco no le permitía comprender. ¿Acaso en la guerra puede haber compasión? Se preguntó al ver como la castaña no cedía frente al hombre con la pistola.

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú lo que es correcto?

— Por lo que veo señor — la joven no temblaba, ni por los repentinos truenos que retumbaban por toda la ciudad, menos por el hombre furioso frente suya —. La vida se respeta, señor, aun en la más despiadada guerra se respeta.

— Que tonterías dices, cadete — se bufo el comandante —. Hablas de respetar cuando tú has asesinado.

—Lo hago en combate señor, cuando mi adversario me apunta — la voz de la joven se debilita, se nota arrepentida, pero Matt no quiere creer que por los asesinatos cometidos por ella —. No cuando me piden piedad. No cuando mi enemigo está herido — la joven impasible baja un poco los brazos —. No mato por gusto, yo no elegí estar aquí. Mi nación me eligió, me entreno, me dijo quién era mi enemigo…

— Entonces quítate y deja que mate a tus enemigos.

— No, mi enemigo no son estas personas — la cadete le mantenía la mirada a su comandante —. Mi enemigo es quien los puso en este lugar, mi enemigo es la ideología que le inculcaron a estos hombres — la cadete dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo al ver a su superior apuntarle con la pistola —. Señor, al final de la guerra nuestras acciones quedaran escritas en los anuales de la historia, y no quiero que hablen de los míos como hombres despiadados que asesinaban por asesinar….

— Ya no digas más, estúpida — el comandante harto de lo que para el solo fueron palabras sin sentido cargo el arma —. Si tanto quieres proteger a estos cabrones, entonces eras mi enemigo y mereces morir como ellos.

La joven se quedó parada frente al comandante sin decir nada, solo esperando el accionar del gatillo que acabaría con su existencia en esta vida. Y Matt, no podía creer lo que veía. Su enemigo enfrentando a los suyos para salvar a su enemigo. No entendía tal ilógico comportamiento. ¿Qué era todo lo que presenciaba? No sabía cómo llamar a la acción que la cadete mostraba al enfrentar a su superior. No lo sabría si no poco tiempo después. Mientras solo presenciaba lo que sería la muerte de un enemigo por su propio aliado.

— ¡Señor, deténgase! — un soldado con un rango mayor a la cadete tomo el hombro del comandante. Tal acción solo dejaba ver que era de fiar para el hombre con la pistola —. Esta cadete es hija de la comandante suprema Tachikawa.

El comandante bajo de inmediato la pistola al escuchar aquel apellido. Pálido, quedando como la nieve, tembló al pensar en lo que estuvo por hacer. La cadete era hija de la persona más importante de sus fuerzas militares.

Lo siguiente fue historia, los refuerzos llegaron y lograron huir de sus enemigos. Desde entonces Matt no volvió a ver a la cadete, y sus ideales y sus pensamientos de la vida cambiaron. Todo lo que conocía cambio por una acción de piedad. De ética. De moral. De lo que es correcto y se ha perdido con el tiempo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la cadete jamás utilizo su apellido para que el comandante cediera. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir por su semejante, por su rival siendo solo ella. No podía evitar admirarla a pesar de no comprender del todo sus acciones.

_Estamos por arribar a espacio aéreo de la URS. _Se escuchó por los auriculares al piloto de la nave. Matt dejo de lado sus recuerdos y se dispuso hablar con su gente, motivarlos para que puedan enfrentar lo que les esperaba. Sus hombres lo escuchaban atentos. Rostros de diferentes matices pudo observar; miedo, pánico, valentía, aguerrido. El sonido imponente de explosiones, el movimiento brusco de la nave, indicaban que estaban ya en territorio enemigo.

— ¡Recuerden su entrenamiento! — grito para que por sus auriculares pudiera escucharlos sus soldados — Hoy darán todo por su nación, por su familia… la victoria es nuestra.

Motivados lo soldados se levantaron y se acercaron a las puertas del helicóptero que se abrían mostrando la espesura de la negra noche. Uno a uno se fueron lanzando los hombres y mujeres listos para luchar. Matt fue el último en saltar.

(-)

La invasión inicial a Polonia fue un éxito. Se perdieron a muchos soldados, pero la CNL logro su objetivo. Campamentos de la coalición se levantaban por todo el Este del país recién tomado. Matt recorría la ciudad viendo a su gente llevar municiones, ayudando a los heridos o solo descansando de la cruenta batalla. A lo lejos pudo ver como un grupo de los suyos rodeaban a una mujer. La comandante en jefe Angelina Ruivo caminaba con su traje impecable en dirección hacia él.

— Buen trabajo, Teniente.

— Esto es gracias a todos.

— La modestia jamás fue para ti, mi amigo — la comandante le hizo un gesto de caminaran solos —. Has llevado el plan como se suponía que seria, lograste que las fuerzas se concentraran en este punto del país dejándonos camino libre para tomar las instalaciones de inteligencia de la URS — la manera con la que hablaba la comandante irradiaba orgullo de si —. Tenemos a su gente… hemos dado un duro golpe a nuestros asquerosos enemigos, Teniente.

— Solo espero que tantas muertes en verdad no hayan sido en vano.

La comandante levanto una ceja intrigada por el comentario de su teniente, pero lo dejo pasar por la emoción que significaba la victoria.

— Mira, hay vienen nuestros rehenes.

Un camión militar se detuvo a unos metros de su posición. Los soldados comenzaron a bajar hombres y mujeres esposados, que por su pinta habían recibido ya palizas por los suyos. Los prisioneros se fueron acercando a donde estaban, uno a uno fueron parándose frente a la comandante. Vio los rostros ensangrentados de cada uno de los prisioneros, pero su corazón se detuvo al reconocer uno. La cadete que les salvo la vida meses atrás estaba frente suya cabizbaja, magullada, llena de sangre.

— Comandante — saludo el soldado encargado de los prisioneros —. Hemos traído a esta escoria desde sus instalaciones como solicito.

— Perfecto.

La comandante Ruivo se paseó de un lado a otro de la hilera de sus adversarios. Por los uniformes pudo reconocer los rangos que poseían cada uno. Hizo que cuatro dieran un paso adelante, ninguno era la castaña, y les dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

— A estos llévenselos a las prisiones — ordeno la comandante que pronto hicieron lo que solicito —. A los demás fusílenlos y luego manden sus cadáveres a sus amigos para que sepan lo que les espera.

Los soldados obedeciendo obligaron a los hombres y mujeres arrodillarse y ver al suelo mientras les apuntaban a la cabeza. Las palabras desesperadas no se hicieron esperar, no les entienda lo que decían pues hablaban en su propio idioma, pero no era necesario para entender que suplicaban por su vida.

— Idiotas cobardes, ¿creyeron que por rendirse se salvarían? — escupió el soldado en jefe de la división que los trajo.

— ¡Alto! — Grito Matt provocando que todos le mirasen, incluida la comandante que desdibujo su sonrisa —. Se han rendido, debemos darles cuartel.

Las miradas que recibió eran las mismas que recibiría un loco que se atreviera hablar sobre física. Sin saber que hacer los soldados no dejaron de apuntar a los prisioneros, y fue cuando la mirada de la castaña se conectó con la del rubio que este frustrado por que no bajaran sus armas aumento.

— ¡Quiten sus armas de ellos! — ordeno.

Los soldados pasaban su vista de la comandante a él. Esperaban la aceptación o rechazo de su orden por parte de su superior que hasta el momento solo le miraba.

— Comandante, ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto uno temeroso.

La mujer se acercó al teniente que no se inmuto por su cercanía, se quedó erguido mirando a los ojos a su superior. No entendía lo que hacía, su anterior yo jamás hubiera detenido aquellos hombres, no hubiese contrariado la orden de un superior. Sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre él le reconfortaba por alguna razón, le daba esa fuerza de enfrentar no a su superior sino a sus propios ideales.

— ¿Quieres que les dé cuartel a estos bastardos?

— Es lo correcto, señor.

— ¿Lo correcto?

—Sí, señor.

Como meses atrás se sulfuro el comandante de la castaña ahora la propia del rubio se ponía roja, pero en su mirada reconoció ese tinte de emoción conocido como la decepción.

— ¿Pides cuartel a estos hombres que en caso contrario te hubiesen matado?

— No sé lo que hubiesen hecho, y no me interesa — hablo decidido sin dejar que su comandante le intimidara —, lo que me interesa son nuestras acciones. Y deben ser las correctas — todos les miraban, prisioneros y compañeros de batalla —. Pero si le puedo asegurar que por lo menos uno haría lo que sea para que no me asesinaran — dicho esto miro a la castaña que levanto una ceja sin comprender. El gesto le dolió, y no entendió porque si la joven no tenía porque reconocerlo si jamás lo vio a él.

— Bien — hablo la comandante después un corto silencio —. Se les dará cuartel, y tu pagaras por tu desobediencia.

— Si usted cree que es lo que merezco, lo acepto.

.— Claro que lo mereces — la comandante se le acerco quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro —. Desobedeciste a un superior, el castigo será de diez latigazos — dicho esto se acercó a su oído solo para que él escuchase —. Da gracias de que eres teniente y me caes bien.

La comandante se alejó de su presencia, dos soldados lo quisieron tomar de los brazos para llevarlo, pero se negó. Camino custodiado por sus hombres pasando por un lado de los prisioneros. Al pasar por enfrente de la castaña pudo ver esos ojos grandes marrones que destellaban gratitud, y sin importarle nada le tomo una mano.

— Muchas gracias — pronuncio en su idioma.

Enseguida los hombres los separaron y se lo llevaron. Alejándose no dejo de ver a la castaña que le miraba con una ligera sonrisa. La perdió de vista cuando pasaron por un camión de transporte. No podía entenderlo, pero dentro del algo cálido, agradable lo embargo a pesar de saber su castigo. Recordar esas palabras de gratitud, esa mirada brillante, el contacto de sus manos, la media sonrisa le hizo sentir algo que en toda su vida pudo haber sentido. Quizás en la guerra puede haber amor, compasión. Tal vez, hasta en el momento más obscuro de la humanidad puede haber luz.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí les traído un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió de pronto y no pude dejar pasar de escribir. Las ideas corrieron por mi cabeza llegando a querer que fuese una historia larga con varios capítulos, pero, ya tengo muchos en curso como para agregar otro más, y no quiero dejarlos a medias… ya no más hahaha. Por tal motivo solo he escrito la escena que en otras circunstancias me hubiese motivado a escribir más capítulos. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en mis otras historias.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
